The present invention relates to a multi-functional security apparatus for use in a bathroom or kitchen, and particularly to a security apparatus capable of detecting gas leakage, automatically shutting down a gas source, detecting water temperature and water level of a bathtub or a container, controlling the water flow thereby maintaining the water temperature at a preferable temperature. This apparatus is also provided with an alarm circuit for activating alarm signals when gas leakage occurs, water overflows or the water temperature exceeds a predetermined temperature. This apparatus is further provided with an emergency illumination circuit and radio broadcast device.
Today, there are many accidents which happen in kitchens and bathrooms, such as gas leakage and hot water scalding. Though gas leakage detecting apparatuses have been developed, usually they are merely confined to one function, i.e., the detection of gas leakage. As to the control of water temperature in a bathtub or a container, there is no apparatus disclosed which is capable of suitably indicating or controlling the water temperature in the bathtub.
Further, since the water level in the bathtub is manually controlled, i.e., water flow has to be controlled by faucets, this might cause water to overflow-from the bathtub due to a person's inattention.